A vulcanizing mold of this type is described in DE 10 2012 104 500. The ventilation slots are, within the negative mold surface of the profile, the only ventilation means through which the air can be discharged from the mold cavity to the outside. Hitherto conventional cylindrical ventilation means, such as for example the so-called “Eurovents” disclosed in DE 195 43 276 A1, are omitted. With the vulcanizing mold mentioned above, the cumbersome and expensive cleaning or exchange of blocked cylindrical ventilation means is avoided. The tire hot-pressed by way of the abovementioned vulcanizing mold, which tire was preferably pre-wetted, exhibits excellent manufacturing quality in a tread region arranged axially at the inside in relation to the shoulder profile block elements. However, the ventilation in the shoulder profile elements, and in a circular ring-shaped region situated axially at the outside in relation to the shoulder profile elements, still exhibits potential for improvement.
It is generally known, in vulcanization molds, to provide ventilation means which are connected to the atmosphere. In the hot-pressing process of the tire blank, during the pressing of the tire blank against the mold surfaces, the ventilation means discharge from the mold cavity the air that remains between the tire blank and the mold surfaces. It is sought to avoid undesired defects in the form of unevennesses on the surface of the tire. During the hot-pressing process, the tire blank has its final contour imparted to it, and is, as a result of rubber cross-linking reactions, brought into its rubber-elastic state.